The Joy Machine
Introduction (blurb) Timshel was once the vacation spot of the galaxy, full of culture, natural beauty, and friendly, hospitable inhabitants. But now Timshel has cut itself off from the universe. No one is allowed to enter or leave. Concerned, the Federation has sent agents to investigate, but none have returned. Captain Kirk and the crew of the Starship ''Enterprise'' are shocked to discover the truth: the people of Timshel have succumbed to an insidious new technology that guarantees every citizen total pleasure, a soul-destroying ecstasy that has enslaved their entire civilization. Kirk and Spock have faced many threats before, but now they face the most seductive menace of all: perfect happiness. And the rest of the Federation may soon fall under the irresistible control of the Joy Machine. Summary References Characters :Miriam Achebe • Sam Chang • Emanuel De Kreef • Danielle Du Molin • • Linda Jimenez • Arne Johannsen • James T. Kirk • Lintzman • Joy Machine • Kemal Marouk • Mareen Marouk • Noelle Marouk • Tandy Marouk • Leonard McCoy • Paco • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Jawaharlal Srinivasan • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Stallone Wolff • Gregor Zworykin Adam • Alexander the Great • Apollo • Buddha • Charles Darwin • Eve • Jesus • Michelangelo • Edna St. Vincent Millay • • Peter Pan • William Shakespeare • Praxiteles Timshel Starships and vehicles :boat • • (submarine) Locations :Athens • the galaxy • Garden of Eden • Greece • Jericho • Kartha IV • Rome • Starbase 12 • Timshel • Timshel City Races and cultures :Human (Viking) • Vulcan • wampus States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :air • alien • animal • Asimov compensator • atomic bomb • brain • carrier wave • chronometer • climate • computer • computer virus • electrode • endorphin • Federation Standard Time • fossil fuel • galaxy • gas giant • gravity • holographic cube • influenza • narcotic • neutronium • orbital inclination • power grid • star • starship • subspace radio • transporter • Turing test • universe • viewscreen • warp drive • xenobiology Ranks and titles :agent • captain • doctor • geologist • intelligence agent • scientist Other references :apple pie • asteroid • asteroid belt • biscuit • book • briefing room • century • cereal • champagne • city • coffee • colony • Dark Galaxy • • deuterium • fish • garden • grape • horse • hot fudge sundae • ice cream • jeans • Judas goat • lobster • logic • meditation • meteorite • milk • mining • month • moon • nectar • oak • orange juice • philosophy • planet • police • Prime Directive • rat • science fiction • soil • statue • steak • strawberry • tape • toast • transporter room • tritium • tunic • university • vacation • vacation resort • Venus of Melos • water • wirehead • year Information jtk05ea69489e516e106fac66063a11100d.jpg|Kirk. External Links First Strike| after1=Mudd In Your Eye| prevpocket=To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh | nextpocket=Seeds of Rage | voyages1=TOS| adbefore1=Space Seed| adafter1=Seeds of Rage | }} Joy Machine, The Joy Machine, The